Talk:Freezing Gone Wild♥Sighs-a-plenty for the Pandoras/@comment-25824673-20160526011357/@comment-27788729-20160526230957
@Godric: The difference is quite simple; In the OVA Kazuya emits an Ereinbar Set which causes the Pandora to feel aroused. That is all. They feel the physical sensation of arousal. They do not feel attracted to Kazuya, they do not feel submissive to Kazuya nor do they feel love for Kazuya. They simply feel the physiological reaction of arousal. In the manga Kazuya exerts a Freezing which causes the Pandora to feel aroused as well as causing them to feel love for Kazuya, slavish devotion to Kazuya and lose the ability to control their own bodies. The difference is pretty huge and pretty plain. Additionally Elizabeth and Arnett did not simply think 'leave it to Kazuya' they also thought 'I want to surrender everything to Kazuya' and "I am Kazuya's slave'. That is totally different, and completely worse, than simply feeling aroused. Similarly in the OVA Kazuya cannot control their actions and, importantly, none of them think to themselves that they want to be his slaves. None of them think to themselves that they love him. I mean...that's an enormous difference. Anyway another difference is that in the OVA all Kazuya can do is make them feel aroused, he has no further power over them and their emotions are not affected in anyway, hence they all immediately act to free themselves. On the other hand in the manga Elizabeth even thinks to herself that she 'loves André' but still cannot bring herself to resist Kazuya despite that. Again, very big difference. The OVA received no scorn because none of the Pandora involved expressed any feelings of desire, worship or submission to Kazuya. They simply felt aroused. They didn't even specifically feel aroused about Kazuya, their bodies simply reacted as if aroused. In the manga the Pandora react by desiring to be Kazuya's slaves and by forgetting all value they place in any relationships they have with anyone other than Kazuya. Again, huge difference. To my knowledge no one is complaining about the 'power' per se, they're complaining about the Pandora expressing more interest/attraction towards Kazuya than their own Limiter partners, and their complaining about the plot point that all Limiters are useless, all partnerships meaningless and Kazuya must Ereinbar Set with all Pandora. Additionally in the OVA he did not become everyone's partner because, in the anime, he never gained the ability to Transcend Pandora. In the anime he was simply an above-average Limiter but his ability to make multiple Pandora feel aroused at the same time had no battlefield application, hence he did not invalidate all Limiters. In the manga, however, his power not only causes all Pandora to instantly desire him more than they ever desired their own Limiters, it also Transcends Pandora and thus is the only Limiter who has any functional use. Additionally there was no need for the Pandora to reassure their partners after the OVA because, again, they simply felt aroused. In the OVA a conversation between Limiter and Pandora after this scenario would go as follows; 'Kazuya Ereinbar Set with me today, it felt like all Ereinbar Sets do, like I was being aroused, but it had no emotional connotations whatsoever, I did not love Kazuya, I did not want to be Kazuya's slave and I was not willing to kill you for Kazuya,' In the manga the aftermath scene would be more akin to; 'Sorry but I feel one-hundred times stronger for Kazuya than I ever did for you and would happily murder you if so ordered," a clear difference. To my knowledge, until Chapters 196, Kazuya never intimately interacted with any female who was already in a relationship with someone else. Honestly I start to wonder what's wrong with just wanting relationships other than Kazuya's to exist and be genuine, does everyone really have to love Kazuya?